Rosas y fuego
by LilyTheTrouble
Summary: Entra en el mundo de Rose Weasley en su quinto año en Hogwarts, donde comparte su historia con el resto de la Nueva Generación.


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen completamente a la magnífica J.K. Rowling. A mí, sólo la trama.**

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"_

— ¡James Sirius Potter! –Se oyó el tronar de una potente voz por los pasillos del séptimo piso, provocando que algún cuadro que estuviese charlando o dormitando, se volviese hacia ella de mala gana.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Las nuevas generaciones siempre chillando, aquí no hay quien duerma! –Exclamó con aguda indignación el retrato de una rolliza bruja en un antiguo escenario, al parecer cantando hasta aquel momento.

La muchacha se disculpó rápidamente con las mejillas coloradas y se volvió de nuevo hacia el motivo de su repentino grito. El chico le sonrió petulante, con la burla brillando en sus ojos castaños, y le mostró lo que llevaba en la mano.

¿Buscas esto, pelirroja? –Le preguntó con chulería sin alterarse por el enfado de esta.

Ella frunció el ceño, teniendo la prudencia de pensar en algo que hacer para recuperar su resplandeciente insignia de prefecta en lugar de seguir forcejeando inútilmente con su primo.

Justo en el momento en el que abrió la boca, una voz a sus espaldas dijo con claridad:

— ¡Expelliarmus! —Lo que provocó que el broche escapase de las manos del sorprendido chico, que miró por encima del hombro de la chica para averiguar quién le había desarmado.

Ella hizo lo mismo, dando media vuelta sobre sus talones, con la varita en alto, apuntando al desconocido. Era un chico de, al parecer por el color de su túnica, Ravenclaw, bastante alto y delgado, con el pelo de un color tan rubio que rozaba el blanco, y de ojos celestes abiertos de par en par, con expresión distraída y soñadora al mismo tiempo, como si viviese en una realidad mucho mejor a la del resto del mundo. Este bajó la varita con la que había formulado el hechizo, y les dirigió una cálida sonrisa, mirándoles con sus grandes ojos soñadores.

Mientras que James se quedaba en el sitio, aún boquiabierto por la impresión con una expresión de evidente confusión, la pelirroja apuntó rápidamente a su insignia con un furioso "accio insignia", lo que se la devolvió directamente a sus manos. James reaccionó a tiempo, alejándose del pasillo con una apresurada excusa para no sufrir la ira de su prima, que conocía demasiado bien.

―No necesitaba tu ayuda. ― Le hizo saber ella al chico que la miraba con intensidad y dulce inocencia abriendo aún más sus ojos celestes, consiguiendo que su enfado se redujera levemente.

― Rose Weasley ― Respondió, tal vez a modo de saludo, sin perder la pacífica calma en ningún momento.

Rose frunció el ceño, totalmente descolocada ante su actitud, y ladeó la cabeza a espera de su presentación.

― ¿Y tú eres…?

―Lysander Scamander ―Respondió con sencillez, ladeando la cabeza, mirándola fijamente como si se tratase de un extraño espécimen, lo cual no hizo más que incomodarla.

Ella, extrañada ante su inusual actitud, carraspeó e intentó volver a su actitud malhumorada para encubrir su desconcierto.

—Como decía, no necesitaba tu ayuda. Puedo arreglármelas por mí misma. – Respondió ceñuda, continuando su camino con una decisión y seguridad que no sentía en absoluto, dándole la espalda a Lysander.

Pero, aunque ella no lo supiera, a pesar de su silencio, el chico se había fijado en que ella estaba nerviosa y le había mirado con curiosidad a pesar de su ceño fruncido. En que su melena pelirroja parecía haberse apagado levemente cuando se la había quedado mirando, como si le transmitiera tranquilidad.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y sacó unas extrañas gafas con un cristal distorsionante del bolsillo para ponérselas y caminar en dirección opuesta.

—Eh, ¿Por qué no has hecho nada? –Preguntó el pelirrojo algo extrañado, rascándose la nuca con confusión.

El otro le dio una patada a una prenda de ropa del suelo de su habitación, para luego dejarse caer en la cama más próxima.

—Porque teniendo en cuenta cómo es tu hermana, ese chico va a acabar destrozado. –Argumentó James, observando cómo Hugo le imita en la cama de enfrente- Literalmente. Además, no me gustaría estar cerca cuando el huracán Weasley venga a por mí.

Este se encogió de hombros, ladeando la cabeza, sin poder hacer más que darle la razón.

—Pero, ¿Y si mi hermana no le hace nada?

—Entonces –Añadió James con el brillo de la travesura en sus ojos castaños- Me encargaré personalmente.

Rose bajó las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeras de dormitorio, a las que no prestó mucha atención, ya que estaban parloteando sobre San Valentín, día que se acercaba peligrosamente. Esto a ella le molestaba en sobremanera, ya que no le tenía especial estima a este día, lo consideraba estúpido, sin sentido y una pérdida de tiempo; tres de las cosas que más le molestaban en el mundo.

Una vez llegó al Comedor, bufó ante los grupitos de chicas rebosantes de emoción y hormonas reunidas en corro a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor, y se sentó en su sitio habitual. Les dirigió una mirada malhumorada a Hugo y James cuando se sentaron a su lado, aunque en el fondo se sentía aliviada de que no hablaran sobre el día de los enamorados.

Al mismo tiempo, James intercambió una mirada maliciosa con Hugo, dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde, ajeno a todo, Lysander echaba un par de terrones de azúcar a su taza de té, llevando sus extrañas gafas en la punta de la nariz.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando llegó el correo y un potente ulular de lechuza interrumpió la charla, Rose pagó a la lechuza de El Profeta, periódico al cual se había suscrito, y empezó a leerlo mientras le daba un mordisco a su tostada.

En otro lugar del comedor, El Quisquilloso aterrizó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, enfrente de un chico que lo abrió con entusiasmo. James se dio cuenta de ello, y aprovechó para arrugar un trozo de pergamino en una bola, encantándola, para que vaya con rapidez hacia Scamander y le golpee con fuerza.

Dándose cuenta de esto y abriendo mucho los ojos, alarmada, Rose observó cómo la bola se precipitaba peligrosamente hacia el chico, así que decidió devolverle el favor apuntando al proyectil con su varita y exclamando: —¡Impedimenta! –Con lo que el papel frenó y rebotó con suavidad en la lejana mesa.

Lysander levantó bruscamente la cabeza de su periódico, provocando que sus gafas se cayeran del puente de su nariz, lo cual le dio cierto aspecto cómico. Miró al frente, y se encontró con una Rose Weasley guardando su varita y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa al verle de esa guisa. No pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo, pero ella rompió el contacto visual buscando algo repentinamente.

Esa misma tarde, al entrar la noche, la pelirroja se dirigió a la torre de Astronomía, a pesar de tener la próxima clase el lunes, siendo viernes, viernes trece de febrero. Tras un largo recorrido, empezó a subir los escalones de la torre, asegurándose de llevar todo en el bolso que llevaba cruzado encima de su capa.

En el momento en el que subió el último escalón, suspiró por puro alivio, en el mismo instante en el que se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien allí. "_Perfecto. Simplemente genial."_ Pensó, exasperada. Pero ya que había hecho un largo recorrido para llegar hasta allí, no iba a rendirse tan temprano; se estaba jugando un castigo recorriendo el castillo de noche, y necesitaba urgentemente estudiar Astronomía, asignatura en la que no era especialmente diestra. Se sentó en la enorme terraza, decidida a ignorar a la desconocida presencia; ella tenía tanto derecho a estar allí como cualquier otro estudiante, de modo que sacó su mapa estelar y su telescopio desplegable, comenzando a investigar el extenso manto celestial.

Una hora más tarde, seguía sin resultados destacables. Bufó y tiró el mapa a un lado, rendida.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudarte –Dijo de repente la presencia desconocida de la que se había olvidado completamente, pero reconoció la cálida voz antes de tener tiempo de alarmarse.

—¿S…Scamander? –Peguntó dubitativa por su apellido, girándose y esperando ver al chico emerger de las sombras.

Este se acercó a ella con timidez, sonriéndole tranquilamente, y mirándola con la intensidad acostumbrada.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudarte, Rose Weasley –Repitió sentándose a su lado sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella automáticamente se envaró, frunciendo el ceño y notando como la sangre subía a sus mejillas mientras recogía su mapa en blanco.

—Sé arreglármelas sola, gracias.

Lysander le quitó el mapa de las manos y, ante su protesta negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Así no vas a conseguir ver nada. Mira. –Se tumbó completamente en el suelo y tiró de su mano para que hiciese lo mismo, lo que la precipitó a tumbarse a su lado.

—Está bien, está bien… -Concedió a regañadientes mirando al cielo para evitar mirarle, haciendo caso omiso del acelerado bombeo de su corazón.

—Ahora relájate –Le indicó el chico con dulzura, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla en lugar de mirar al cielo estrellado como ella- Bien. Mira al cielo, Rose. Abre los ojos.

Apenas se había dado cuenta de había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, pero inexplicablemente le hizo caso, teniendo que respirar profundamente.

Lysander, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, trayendo un poco de color a su pálida piel, con el repentino deseo de acariciarle la mejilla a la chica de la que llevaba tanto tiempo prendado, curioso por si su piel era tan suave como parecía, o si sus labios sabrían como siempre había imaginado; a fuego, como ella misma, y a flores, como su propio nombre.

―Ahora… imagina…-Carraspeó, su voz se había convertido en un ronquido- imagínate las formas de las constelaciones.

Ella lo hizo, y creyó ver finalmente algo más definido que meros puntos brillantes, como de costumbre. Entusiasmada, se giró hacia el chico, sin ser consciente de que la estaba mirando.

-¡Creo que veo algo! Lysander, creo que…-Se interrumpió al girar la cabeza y encontrarse al chico mirándola fijamente y de aquella forma, notando como el rubor subía hasta su frente, imparable.

Seguida por una corazonada, se acercó aún más, al chico, fijándose en su pelo blanquecino desperdigado a su alrededor, en sus ojos tan claros que daban paso a cualquier locura que se le ocurriera.

"_Efectivamente. Flores y fuego"_


End file.
